The Queen
by TheMuncher101
Summary: When Annabeth first meets Reyna, she discovers something no one knew or thought about for the four years that she was at camp Jupiter... Tipical Percy inside! Be aware that this is a 700-800 word head canon. I don't own Pjo/Hoo or the Cover Image!


**Hey guys! This is a little head canon on Annabeth and Reyna's meeting.**

 **Place: New Rome**

 **Time: MOA Meeting**

 **Enjoy!**

Annabeth's PoV

I was disembarking the _Argo II,_ bursting with excitement and energy to see Percy after _8 months!_ Percy was beside a girl with dark brown hair and blackish brown eyes, she looked familiar... Both of them were wearing a white toga and a purple cape, that was probably the indication of the leaders of the camp.

Beside me, Jason said," The teens wearing the togas and capes are the praetors," he explained, seeing my curious expression,"leaders of Camp Jupiter."

 _Seaweed Brain is already the leader? I have a feeling that that he saved the camp, seeing the state it's in at the moment they just had a tough battle. Not surprised, Seaweed Brain, I'm not surprised at all._

The leader-girl and I locked eyes regarding each other as leaders, and in her eyes I saw amusement...

"My name's Reyna," I froze,"praetor of The Twelfth Legion Fulminata **(A/N I hope I got that right.)** , Annabeth, its been a long time, I s'pose you don't remember me? Although, I think you do."

My mind clicked, and I remembered. On my second quest with Percy, we sailed The Sea Of Monsters and took anchorage in Circe's island, Reyna and her sister Hylla gave me a spa, while Percy was being turned into a guineapig. I chuckled at the memory, and Reyna smiled, "I do remember now, although, Percy is to slow to remember." I teased said person, who was staring at me with a look of pure love, trust and confusion. I couldn't resist, I ruffled his jet black hair, only to receive an adorable pout, that made me melt inside.

When I looked at Leo who was deep in thought, I realized that Reyna meant Queen in Spanish, what a coincidence. Leo looked surprised when I signaled to him with my eyes that I also knew. He _n_ _ever_ would've thought that I would know that, I smirked, I'm a daughter of Athena after all. Then glanced at Reyna, she didn't look Spanish at all.

When I turned my attention back at her, there was a slight bit of sadness and anger in her eyes, but it was covered by gratitude.I smiled at her.

"I could never forget the day Percy was turned into a cwute, wittle, gwuineapig." As realization dawned on Percy, people stared at him in disbelief (excluding Piper, Leo and Jason, of whom were staring at Percy in awe and at me as if I just turned into a alien, because I didn't speak correctly. _Oh what a shock!_ I thought sarcastically), as usual, the attention was too much for Percy, of whom was now hiding behind me, clutching on to me tightly. I chuckled.

"Reyna, If you don't mind me asking, are you perhaps from Spain?" I asked.

I got confused looks from everyone, excluding Leo, and surprisingly Reyna herself, who was looking surprised but amused at the same time.

"No I"m not. Why ask?" she replied.

"Well, your name means Queen in Spanish, and, you're praetor, I just thought it was a coincidence." I explained calmly.

Reyna grinned at me, causing me to get looks of awe, I got the vibe, that, Reyna isn't a very emotion-showing person. " Why, after Four years of being here, no one figured that out, and you, only being here a few minutes, could find it out. Although, I'm not surprised, you being a Daughter of Athena and all. I've got to congratulate you for being able not to have Percy rub of on you, though."

People were sharing amused looks, a Daughter of Athena and a Son of Poseidon dating? This was interesting.

" Wise Girl," Whined a childish Percy, "You never told me you spoke Spanish!"

I had the mischievous twinkle in my eye that a Son of Hermes gets when planning something, The nearest people backed away.

"I don't." People backed away even more, seeing my clever reply,and the twinkle in my eye strengthen. I topped it off with a mixed smirk and grin on my face.

Percy looked confused. I laughed my head off. He was so clue-less.

" Seaweed Brain," I sighed, "Daughter of Athena, remember?"

Percy had the charm to look sheepishly at me, and I just laughed at how slow he was.

 **THE END I hope you liked it! I don't know about you, but I loved the ending!**

 **~TheMuncher101**


End file.
